castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun
is an action/adventure platformer game by Konami originally released for the Family Computer system on October 19, 1990, in Japan. An arranged version was later released worldwide on the Game Boy handheld system under the title of ''Kid Dracula. It was eventually made available on mobile phones via digital download. The game is a parody spin-off of the Castlevania series, starring Count Dracula's son, Kid Dracula. The game was released for the first time in English as part of the Castlevania Anniversary Collection on May 16, 2019 under the name of Kid Dracula. Plot The story of Boku Dracula-kun is relatively simple: the self-proclaimed Demon King, Kid Dracula, has awoken from a long sleep, only to discover that the dinosaur Galamoth has challenged him. Swiping his father's cape, it's then up to Kid Dracula himself to set out on a journey to destroy the monster and retake his throne. Although not related to the actual Castlevania storyline, Galamoth, the villain of the Boku Dracula-kun series, is responsible for starting the events seen in Castlevania Judgment; this somehow created a connection. According to the Boku Dracula-kun series, Kid Dracula is 10,009 years old. In Castlevania Judgment, Galamoth sends the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future. Cameos in Castlevania canonical games *There are some references to Boku Dracula-kun in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, as Kid Dracula is a reference to Alucard, the protagonist of that game. **Galamoth appears as an optional boss in the Floating Catacombs. *Galamoth also makes a cameo in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, in which his soul controls time. *Galamoth is also behind the events of Castlevania Judgment, although he does not appear personally. He sent the Time Reaper to do his bidding. *Rahab, who resembles the boss of Stage 4, appears as a boss in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Its soul gives Soma the ability to walk underwater. *Elgiza, who resembles the boss of Stage 6, appears as an enemy in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Related products *''Kid Dracula'' (Game Boy) — Sequel/reimagining of Boku Dracula-kun. *''Kid Dracula'' (comic) — Short comic packaged with Boku Dracula-kun. *Konami Famicom Music Memorial Best Vol. 3 — Contains the original soundtrack for this game. *Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX — Contains music from this game on CD 2. *Akumajo Special: Boku Dracula-kun SOUNDTRACKS — Released for CD by EGG Music. *''Castlevania Anniversary Collection'' — Contains the first international release of Boku Dracula-kun. *''Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun'' (keshi) Trivia *The background music for the first stage of the game is a whimsical remix of "Beginning", from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. *As it is a parody game, most tropes related to vampires are lampooned or outright disregarded in the game; for instance, one stage involves being in open daylight, with clearly no negative effects for Kid Dracula. See also *Boku Dracula-kun Bestiary *Boku Dracula-kun Locations *GameCenter-CX External links *Konami Mobile (Japanese) *Strategy Wiki - Complete Strategy Guide *Castlevania Realm *GameFAQs.com es:Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:NES Games Category:Boku Dracula-kun